


Requests for my littlespace book!!

by JoongieMuffin



Series: Small ATEEZ oneshots I write when I'm bored [16]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoongieMuffin/pseuds/JoongieMuffin
Summary: So, if anyone wants to leave any requests for my little space book/series, you're more than welcome to. Just comment them on here and I'll write them as soon as 🙃
Series: Small ATEEZ oneshots I write when I'm bored [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912402
Comments: 12
Kudos: 1





	Requests for my littlespace book!!

Just...if you want me to write anything, I will. As long as it is non-sexual and not too out of my comfort zone. Plus, I wont write hongjoong as a caregiver cause thats easy to find. In literally every story. So yeah, it doesn't have to include him as one of the caregivers, but he also doesn't have to be a little. Just a character?...if you get my drift. 

Anyways, thank you!! I want to begin writing loads again, so I'll take note of the requests and have them up as soon as I can 😄 but I will have an updating schedule. 💜🦋


End file.
